deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:McGasher/Polls and fights you can adopt!
Polls For various reasons, I won't do Commander X-2 VS The Raider, so for this season, I now have two battles that I still have to plan. The problem is that... I have four ideas xD It's simple, vote the combatants you want to see, and the two with the most votes will appear in this Season. Remember that I already planned every fight for Season 2, so unless something changes, you won't see the two losers until Season 3. Which combatant would you like to see in episodes 8 and 9? Bayonetta (Bayonetta) The Demoman (Team Fortress 2) Darkwing Duck (Disney's Darkwing Duck) Nylocke (TOME) Also, for Season 2: Who should the Ghostbusters fight? Imhotep King Boo Thank you!! Death Battle ideas Here are some Death Battle suggestions that I won't do: in some cases because I already used some of the characters, in the fights with Yoshi it's because I don't want to appear biased in case he wins (he's my all-time favourite character). In the fights with an "!" I can help with the researches for the first character, in the ones with "!!" I can help with the researches for both. If you want to adopt one of these fights just ask in the comments and I'll give you the thumbnail and eventually help. Have a good day :D "Duck"-themed DBs !! Paperinik VS Darkwing Duck - battle of the Batman-like defenders of Duckburg !! Duck Dodgers VS Darkwing Duck - battle of the goofy and lovable duck heroes !! Paperinik VS Howard the Duck - battle of the heroic ducks that fight alkens with guns "Disney VS Warner Bros"-themed DBs !! Ultraheroes VS Loonatics - battle of the iconic cartoon characters assembled in a superhero team Quicksilver VS Kabal - battle of the speedy troublemakers (! for New 52 Harley) Domino VS Harley Quinn - battle of the most iconic crazy killers' sidekicks/lovers (adopted) - Paperinik VS Duck Dodgers-themed DBs The Raider VS Commander X-2 - battle of the main antagonists Lyla Lay VS Queen Tyr'hanee - battle of the protagonists' inhuman lovers The Red Bat VS Space Cadet - battle of the clumsy sidekicks "Disney only"-themed DBs ! Xadhoom VS Silver Surfer - battle of the universe-level fighters who travel across the galaxy !!! "Sensational Three Battle Royale" - Epic Mickey VS Super Goof VS Paperinik "Nintendo VS various"-themed DBs ! Toad VS Tingle - battle of the (extremely) annoying Nintendo helpers (adopted) ! Yoshi VS Croc - battle of the happy and little green reptiles (original vs copy) Princess Peach VS Fat Princess - army (?) battle of Nintendo and PlayStation's most known pink princesses ! "Nintendo girls Battle Royale" - Samus Aran VS Rosalina VS Palutena (I only put the most powerful ones, feel free to add the others) "PlayStation VS various" -themed DBs Fat Princess VS Princess Peach - army (?) battle of Nintendo and PlayStation's most known pink princesses ! "PlayStation girls Battle Royale" - Kat VS Nariko VS Fat Princess - Gravity Rush-themed DBs ! Kat VS Eren Yeager - battle of the teenagers that fly around their city to protect it from monsters, and can turn into creatures similar to the ones they fight ! Kat vs. Seto (idea by DBMike) - battle of the blonde teenagers that can control gravity ! Raven VS Raven (Teen Titans) - battle of the shy, dark and grumpy secondary characters that can use telekinesis and similar powers through their hands ! Alias VS Slenderman - battle of the tall, evil monsters with no eyes, that can teleport, summon dark helpers and fight with tentacles Other DBs ! Blackbeard VS Pucci (One Piece VS JoJo) - battle of the anime gravity manipulators ! Pilgor the goat (Goat Simulator) VS Octodad - battle of the most iconic "joke games"' protagonists Yukiko VS Saki Amamiya (Persona VS Arcana Heart) - battle of the shy but deadly schoolgirl sidekicks If you have other ideas to put in here just tell me! Ask in the comments if you want to adopt a fight :D Category:Blog posts